Some Stains Just Don't Come Out
by drummer8907
Summary: One-shot. Lilly had left her mark...Loliver.


**AN: It seems lately that I've been writing a lot, but haven't posted much. I hope this story gets me back on track. Here we have my third one-shot (though it's a little over 4,000 words...sorry I like to write) in Oliver's POV. The title may be misleading, but I assure you the details are NOT graphic; I don't write like that. T is the proper rating for some mild content. This story was made for and is dedicated to Emily (IheartORANGE); my fellow Mitchel fan and Loliver buddy, but I hope everyone reads, enjoys, and reviews.**

**Disclaimer: Though I'd jump at the chance to work for Disney as a writer or producer for HM, I sadly do not, therefore, I write my own Lolivers...but I feel they're on the right track with OLLIE-POP...**

"Are you kidding me!?" I shouted angrily as I flipped over the card. I was one move away from beating Lilly at her favorite game, but my luck had just run out.

"Ha-ha! You've gotta go all the way back there!" Lilly reported ecstatic. She taped her finger on the space on the board that matched the card I drew.

I glared at my best friend, picked up my game piece, and very hesitantly drug it down the board. "Stupid fat troll thing!" I muttered, slamming my mover on the board so hard that it rattled Lilly's piece, almost causing it to fall over.

"Ooh! My turn!" Lilly announced. Both Lilly and I had been on the same spot. She could draw basically any card with any color and win. "Double red! I win!" She squealed, tossing the card in the air. Getting up from the kitchen chair, Lilly then proceeded to partake in her usual victory happy dance.

"Surprise, surprise." I groaned, rolling my eyes. Lilly stopped doing the robot and focused on my pouting.

"Oh Oliver! You're such a sore loser!" She told me, folding her arms across her chest.

"Well you don't have to rub it in my face every time!" I told her. In my defense, she did come as a little show off-y sometimes.

"I can't help it that I'm amazingly good at this game." Lilly praised herself.

"It's Candyland, Lilly." I replied blatantly. "The game's for five year olds and we're sophomores in high school. It's not difficult."

"Then if it's so easy, why don't you ever win?" I could see Lilly was holding back a little laugh. She loved torturing me like that. It was something she had been doing since preschool. I think she's addicted to me...well, addicted to picking on me.

"Cause...well, uh..." I looked around. "I let you win."

"Yeah right!" There was that laugh she was hiding.

"I do!" I fought back. "You didn't notice, but I slipped you a couple of character cards so you would get a far enough lead on me."

"Oh you did, did you?" She asked, raising one eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah, uh, of course I did!" Curse my inability to lie! Then again, why would I ever lie to Lilly? I've never kept a thing from her...except that maybe....sometimes...I dream of being with her forever. That I secretly wonder what it would be like to kiss her...and have her kiss back. This isn't my teenage boy hormones talking. It's every fiber of my being.

Lilly walked behind me and leaned in over my left shoulder.

"Nice try, buddy. But you'll _never _be able pull one over on me. I know your every thought."

Her breath tickled my neck and face, sending chills down my spine. What she said hit me hard, too. She knows my every thought? No, Lilly can't really have that ability to read me like that...can she? I tilted my head and looked at her with a slight look of fear on my face. All she did was smirk and rub my head, messing up my hair.

"Hey! Watch it!" I said as I ran my hands through my brown, shaggy, mop-like hair.

"You obsess over your hair like a girl!" Lilly teased.

"Since when is it a crime for a guy to look good?" I asked, defending my right. She probably had the idea that I like to look my best just for her...

"Whatever, donut." Lilly mumbled. She had made her way over to the fridge and opened it. "Want some?" Lilly held up a pitcher of a red-colored liquid.

"You know I can't have that stuff, Lills." I reminded her softly. Even though it's been a couple of months since being diagnosed with diabetes, I'm still getting use to what I can and cannot have.

"It's sugar-free." She replied with a smile and closed the door with her arm.

"Since when do you drink sugar-free Kool Aid?" I raised an eyebrow in question.

"Since I knew you couldn't have the regular kind anymore." Lilly explained, getting out two glasses from the cupboard and filling them. "You don't think I'm letting you go through this alone, do you? What kind of friend would I be if didn't support you?"

I shrugged in response, but painted a small smile on my face just for her. Lilly was right. If she didn't support me, she wouldn't be a good friend. However, I'm more interested in what I have to do to make her my _girl_friend...

"You do a lot for me." She says, returning the pitcher of liquid to the fridge. Like I had to be reminded. There's isn't anything I wouldn't do for her. When Lilly says jump, I ask how high. Some have said I'm whipped, but they just don't understand. They never had a best friend like Lilly before. They've never had to stare at pure beauty all their lives and have to hold back a single compliment for fear it'd be taken the wrong way. I've had to cover my feelings since I was five years old. No one knows how incredibly difficult that is. "Taking on this challenge with you is the least I could do."

My smile had gotten bigger as she placed a glass of Kool-Aid in front of me and sat down beside me on her chair.

"A toast?" I asked her, raising my glass. Lilly nodded in response and did the same.

"To my dorky best friend, Oliver. Better luck next game."

I faked like I was hurt by her comment, while Lilly covered her mouth to hide a giggle.

"To my smart-aleck best friend, Lilly. Next time I won't cheat for you."

"You _so _did not cheat for me!" Lillyrevived our earlier scuffle. I chuckled at the way she became so defensive.

"Believe what you want." I told her. The best way to handle an argument with Lilly is end it with the ball in her court. Eventually, she'll run out of ammo and the whole thing will fall apart.

"Whatever." She gave up. "To us."

Us; my new favorite pronoun. Once in a while, either Lilly or I would have to use the word 'we' when talking and that used to make me happy. Using 'us', on the other hand, it just made me feel special, for lack of a better term. Sure 'us' has multiple meanings, but I knew darn well which one my heart chose. My brain knew the difference, but my heart believed we were together. That's why Lilly used 'us'. We were a couple together in love forever...not just the dorky duo.

"Oliver?"

But then reality hit me when she said my name. She stared at me with my glass held high, waiting to tap. I tried to snap myself out of this "Lilly La La Land" and focus.

"To us." I flashed a smile and she retuned the favor.

Our glasses touched with a cling. We both pulled our arms back at the same time and put our glasses to our mouths to drink. Oddly enough, our eyes are still fixed on each other. I know why I can't look anywhere else, but who knows why she's still watching me. Lilly took her first sip and swallowed cautiously. I guess I had made a weird face, because she reacted that way. What happened next was something that I deemed later on to be a favor from someone watching from above.

"Stop looking at me like that!" She commanded. Lilly took her free hand and slapped the arm which held my glass. I was caught off guard by this sudden bump and flinched back. Ninety-five percent of the Kool-Aid that hadn't made its way down my throat flew out of the glass and wound up all over the right half of my body. My shirt, simply put, was soaking wet.

"Oh man, Lills! This was my favorite shirt!" I announced, scooting back in my chair.

"I am _so _sorry, Oliver!" Lilly shouted.

I surveyed the damage done. Not too much, but just enough. Just what I needed...

"What I am gonna do!?" I asked semi frantic. I had a plan hatching in my brain as I spoke.

"Uh, paper towel!" She replied. Lilly shot up out of her chair and ran to the sink. After ripping off a rather large amount of paper towel, she turned on the faucet and slightly dampened the paper product. I just sat there, stretching out the bottom hem. Half of the liquid had soaked in while a few lines continued to drip.

"I think it's sinking in!" I informed. "Hurry!"

"I'm hurrying!" She dashed over to my side, almost running into the kitchen island. I was so thankful she didn't get hit. It would have left a nasty bruise on her side. "Here!" Lilly literally threw the moisten paper towel in my face. I fumbled and almost dropped it.

I attempted to clean my shirt in the only way I knew how. I quickly rubbed the paper towel up and down over giant red spot on my chest.

"What are you doing!?" She cried. "Don't rub!"

"Why not?" I asked, though I kept using that method.

"That'll only set it in further!" Lilly explained. "You gotta blot!"

"I have to what?" I titled my head up in confusion. I think Lilly had forgotten the fact that guys don't know anything when it comes to stain removal.

"Blot!" She repeated. "Dab the towel on the spot so it'll soak up more of the Kool-Aid."

I began to do what I was told; I gently applied pressure. "Like this?"

"Harder than that!" Lilly was so obsessed with coaching me. I wondered when she would realize it was hopeless to teach me anything.

I smacked the paper towel against my shirt. "Better?"

"Ugh! Just gimme it!"

Lilly had finally given up with me. She yanked the paper towel from my hands and turned my chair so that I was facing her. I stared at her face as I felt her hand push against me. I could tell by her concentrated look that she was really trying her hardest to save my shirt like the wonderful best friend she was. This wasn't the right time to mention that I was having difficulty breathing as she traveled all over my chest, blotting and dabbing every little drop of cherry, sugar-free Kool-Aid she had spotted. I felt so wrong that I was feeling so _good _from this incident.

This feeling and method continue for about five minutes. Every push down sent a rush up through my veins. I didn't mean to, but a faint whimper was let out when Lilly stopped.

"This isn't working!" She sighed in frustration. I really didn't know what to say to her. I just went with whatever came to my head first.

"Oh no, I think it is. Keep going." I went to grab her hand and place it back on my chest, because those hormones that I mention earlier had been wining, but Lilly backed away.

"I might have one of those stain remover stick things somewhere." She explained. "Don't move! I'll be right back!"

Lilly ran around her whole house searching for some sort of chemical pen that would help. Room after room, I heard her cry out in frustration. Meanwhile, I was doing as I was instructed. It's not like I could move even if I wanted to anyway. Her touch, well, it paralyzed me.

"No luck?" I asked when I saw that Lilly had returned.

Lilly turned to me and said something I never thought she would ever say to me.

"Take it off."

"Wha-what?" I shook my head as if I didn't hear her right.

"Take off your shirt."

I heard Lilly correctly the first time, but just wanted to hear her say it again. My brain was no longer the sense of reason. My heart, my emotion, (and sure, a little hormone) had taken over. "Right now?"

"Just take off your shirt, Oliver!"

The last thing I wanted was to make Lilly mad. Slowly, I lifted up my shirt and began to pull it up over my head. My limbs were still numb from the sensation earlier and weren't fully functional. I swore I didn't intend for it to happen, but I was having great difficult getting the shirt past my head. Lilly must have heard my struggles, because before I knew it, I felt her arms around me, tugging at my shirt. It was then that my body decided to shut down my ability to move. My arms fell limp, leaving Lilly to basically strip me of my upper body of its cotton cover.

I felt a chilling breeze hit me as my shirt left my body. I looked up at Lilly. Though she had been so frantic about saving my shirt, I noticed that she was standing still with her mouth agape; her eyes glued to my bare chest. I was pretty sure she didn't know I was watching her. She seemed so zoned out and spacey. Was she admiring my body? My face warmed as I thought of all the possibilities of what was floating through her mind.

"N-Now what?" I managed to ask. The sound of my voice snapped Lilly out of her day dream.

"Um, uh, laundry room!" She spat out. Lilly grabbed a hold of my hand and pulled me up from my chair. Yes, we have held hands before in the past. Everyone knows the story. In preschool it was something so little and so stupid that no one seemed to pick up on it. When a teenage girl grabs a hold of her best friend's hand (who's half naked) and leads him in to a dark room in her basement...well that's something in its own.

We flew down the stairs and into the laundry room. It was a very small, sectioned off space in her basement. The washer, dryer and a few shelving units took up all the room. There was only about a foot or so between us. That added a tense feeling.

Lilly reached up and pulled the chain to turn on the old-fashion, fluorescent style light. The light tube made some odd noises and only half lit. This didn't seem to bother Lilly; however we were standing directly under it. A soft glow emitted that seemed to accent our faces, and of course, my upper body. I caught her gazing off at me again, though I was sort of doing the same thing. The look on her face was just too cute to miss, but I figured I should at least _try _to play the normal card.

"My shirt?" I reminded her, pointing at it.

"Right!" I had brought Lilly back to earth once more. She opened the lid to the washer and immediately tossed in my shirt. Lilly turned one knob and water started to pour. "What next?" She asked herself out loud, snapping her fingers as she thought.

"I thought you knew how to do this." I said, even though I probably shouldn't have. It just made Lilly more tense.

"My mom does the laundry! I just know how to turn on the machine." Lilly admitted. I could tell she was getting upset with herself. I watched as she squinted to read all of the settings. "There're too many knobs!" She cried.

"Just relax." I told her. I placed my hands on the back of her shoulders. "We'll figure it out together, ok?"

I don't know who melted more from my actions; Lilly or me. It must have been Lilly, because she struggled to speak afterwards.

"How about some detergent?" I asked. I knew she had forgotten about it. Lilly nodded.

I spotted the bright orange bottle before she could point it out to me. It was on the highest shelf; what I thought to be out of Lilly's reach. I stretched my arm up to grab the container. I rapped my fingers around the handle to get a firm grip.

"No, no, Oliver. That's ok. I-"

I had seen Lilly's arm shoot up out of the corner of my eye. Her hand was at the same level as the underside of my wrist. As I brought my arm down, I felt Lilly's gently coming down underneath. This took place until Lilly had basically slide her hand all the way up my bare arm. What a feeling...for both of us.

Lilly flung her head to look at me once my arm was back to its original position. Her look might have shown embarrassment, but I had a feeling there was more to it. We just looked at each other for a few seconds. I wasn't gazing, but I think she might have been.

"Got it..." I finished her sentence with a quick smile. She saw that and tried to do the same, even though she was still feeling the effects of what just happened.

"J-Just pour a l-little in the lid." She instructed.

I uncapped the bottle, poured just the right amount, and dumped the liquid. I looked up at Lilly for her seal of approve. When I did, I still found her staring at me.

"Am I doing this right, Lills?" I was just trying to see what kind of response I could get.

"I-I...I think..." She answered. "But I don't know what to do next."

"Hmm. Maybe I can help." I said. I moved closer to Lilly and leaned in over the washer. "Let's look at these other knobs. I'll read them to you and then we can decide what setting together, ok?"

"Ok..." Lilly replied softly.

"Alrighty then. First one says type of load; small, medium, or large." I looked over at Lilly. "I don't think we have to debate that one shirt is a small load."

Lilly nodded and turned the dial that setting.

"Ok. Next is water temperature." I explained. "I'd say we use warm water, because that should lift the coloring out easier than cold. Plus, you ran the paper towel you gave me under warm water."

There were no arguments from Lilly. I set the water temperature to warm.

"Then, we have number of rises." I continued. "One or two?" Lilly didn't speak, but she held up her pointer finger. "One it is then." I replied and set the washer for one rinse.

I had noticed that throughout this process, Lilly's eyes never strayed from me. She kept a direct stare no matter what I did. I couldn't help but wonder what she was thinking or feeling. I knew what I was going through me, but that was secret I kept locked up tight.

"Last one!" I announced happily. "But ooh, I don't know, Lilly. This choice is going to be tough."

I motion for her to look at the selections with me. I began to read them out loud.

"Extra Delicate?" I asked. "Nah..."

I moved to the next setting. "Delicate? Uh uh..."

We were both leaning further and further over the washer as I continued to call out speeds.

"Regular..." I paused to think. "Hmm, this might be our best bet." I turned my head to look at Lilly. "What do you think?" I asked. Lilly didn't answer. She wasn't even looking at me for a change. Instead, she was still staring at the knob.

"Oh, there's one I missed." I said. Lilly turned and went back to look at my face, which was now literally a few inches away from mine. I truly loved that fact, so I didn't turn away. I simply looked out of the corner of my eye for the last speed's name. With my hand on the dial and eyes solely on Lilly, I told her the last setting. "Heavy Du-"

Everything that happened next went by so fast. I was cut off, because Lilly had suddenly (and lustfully) crashed her lips onto mine with great force. Milliseconds later, I was pushed and pined against the wall, Lilly still kissing me hungrily. My brain didn't have anytime to alert me on what was happening. I'm not even sure my heart had total control, but I definitely loved what was taking place.

Shock quickly wore off and passion flooded me. I kissed back with just as much want as she had and ran my hands through her beautiful blonde hair. I then felt the ultimate sensation: both of Lilly hands pressed flat against my chest. Slowly, she ran them up and down, tracing every inch of exposed skin. I had never felt a rush like that before in my life. Lilly moved her hands in circles. I was being driving absolutely nuts by this. I pushed forward a little, allowing her to wrap her arms around my back. I don't know if she wanted to hold me, but I most certainly did. In short, Lilly hands were everywhere my shirt had been covered.

I had subconsciously tried to slip some tongue, but believe it or not, I just couldn't find the strength on my own. Lucky for me, Lilly wanted to do the same, so I answered her tongue's plea. What Lilly was doing had made me weak in the knees. I knew she saw that was the case, too, because she kept fighting to keep me firm against the wall.

Our eyes were glued shut. We were lost in our own fantasy worlds. I knew that this was what had been dreaming about for years. I didn't even bother to question myself if this was even real. It felt better than any dream I ever had did.

Neither of us knew how long we had been going at it. Time seem to have stood still. It could have been a few minutes or a few hours. What difference did it make? We were in heaven. Nothing was going to stop us now...

Until we suddenly heard a thud coming from the washer...

Lilly was closer to the machine, so it did end up jarring her more than me. We stopped our play abruptly; our faces beet red. Mine was from exhaustion, but Lilly was blushing beyond belief as she backed away.

"Y-Your...your shirt's d-done..."

Lilly lifted up the lid and pulled out my soaking wet, twisted up shirt. She opened it up and looked at the front.

"It's still there..." She reported sadly.

"Maybe we should put it back in a try again." I suggested.

"Good idea." Lilly agreed quietly.

I took my shirt from Lilly's hand and dropped it back in the washer. I had no clue what settings I had turned to, but moved some dials and closed the lid. We both stood motionless, one waiting for the other to say something.

"Hey...Hey Ollie?"

"Yeah?"

"What if..." Lilly began. "What if the Kool Aid never comes out?"

"Some stains just don't come out." I explained and grabbed her cold, wet hands and pulled her close to me. "Like that Kool Aid outline around your mouth."

Lilly took her hand and quickly tried to wipe of her mouth.

"Don't rub. Blot." I teased with a smile. "Or better yet, let me help you with that..."

"You're gonna run upstairs and get me a wet paper towel?" Lilly asked.

"No, silly." I let out a small laugh. "I've got a better way..."

I tilted my head up and placed soft kisses on Lilly's lips, tasting that wonderful sugar-free cheery Kool-Aid.

"All gone." I said after I pulled away. I noticed Lilly was staring at me oddly again.

"You sure like to look at me." I said "What's wrong?"

Lilly just laughed. "Now it's all over _your _face."

"Can you help me?" I asked slyly. "I don't want a paper towel."

"But if I use your method, it'll get all over my face again." Lilly said.

"Oh no. Guess we'll have to keep going back and forth like this." I faked a dramatic gasp just to get a laugh and smile out of Lilly. I smiled, too, when Lilly leaned in close.

"Wait a sec." I said, stopped her. "What's that?" I asked and pointed to a red spot on her shirt. She looked down for a second or two, then back up at me. I winked.

"Nice try, but only the _winner _gets the special treatment." She replied, bringing up that stupid board game one last time. I opened my mouth to dispute how unfair that rule was when my brain hatched a better idea.

"And I'm fine with that." I replied and grabbed Lilly's hands, placing them back where they belonged; on my chest. I held them there firm. "As long as you vow to Kool-Aid in the house..."

Lilly didn't answer verbally; she cut me off with a big kiss. I very happily took that as her agreeing. Lilly had left her mark not just on a t-shirt, but in my heart and soul forever.

**The whole Candyland idea came to me in a dream I had one night where I walked into my house and saw those two playing the game. Odd, I know. Emily asked me for a nice shirtless scene for Oliver and I hope I delivered. I liked to built plots around little scenes like that, but drabble is drabble...though it did make really thirsty for Kool-Aid... Thanks for reading. More stories are coming soon.**

**-drummer8907**


End file.
